Naega Nomu Mianhae
by deerKjjcadell
Summary: Kai, mahasiswa yang aktif di ekskul dance dan salah satu dancing machin kebanggaan kampus nya, bertemu dengan patner dance nya Luhan. Dia jatuh cinta pada Luhan, begitu pun sebalik nya. Tapi Kai sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Do Kyungsoo, dan dengan tega nya Kai berkhianat dari kyungsoo yang lebih dahulu di cintai nya. /yaoi/ T / Oneshoot / Kaisoo/Kailu/Chansoo/


Tittle : Naega Nomu Mianhae

Pairing : Kaisoo/Kailu/Chansoo

Cast : D.o kyungsoo, Kai, Luhan, Chanyeol, other

Author : Kim Eun Hee

Lenght : Oneshoot

Rate : T

**Anyeong, *lambai-lambai #gak_penting oke di mulai aja cuap-cuap gak pentingnya, ini ff pure punya saya, ide nya dari otak saya, inspirasi nya, ntah la, tiba-tiba masuk otak. Main cast hanya milik Tuhan dan Orang tua nya, saya hanya minjem nama aja. Akhir kata kamsahamnida *bow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"yeoboseyo baby"

"..."

"ne, arraso... gidaryo"

"..."

"geurae"

"..."

"nado saranghae baby"

Kai, namja berkulit tan nan eksotis itu baru saja menutup sambungan telpon nya. Dan sepertinya itu dari kekasih nya yang memiliki mata owl dan heart lips. Namja yang bernama Do kyungsoo, yang kerap dipanggil dyo, oleh teman-teman nya dan baby soo panggilan kesayangan kai.

Setelah menutup sambungan telepon itu, nampak kai bergegas pergi, menyambar kunci mobil yang ada di samping tangan nya, serta menggigit roti isi dan meneguk segelas susu hangat, menu sarapan nya pagi ini.

Kai jelas akan pergi menjemput baby soo nya, karena mereka pada dasarnya memang satu kampus walau beda jurusan.

.

.

.

.

**Tinnn... tinnn...**

Suara klakson mobil kai pun terdengar didepan sebuah rumah, dan sang pemilik rumah pun keluar.

"morning sayang" ucap dyo, kekasih kai yang langsung menghampiri kai dan

**CHU~~~**

Dyo mendarat kan heart lips nya pada bibir sexy kai, tak ada lumatan, gigitan atau pun beradu lidah. Hanya sebuah kecupan hangat nan singkat di pagi hari.

"gomawo sayang, sudah menjemput ku" ucap dyo yang sudah berada di samping kai

"hei, baby... dengar, tak ada kata terimakasih dalam cinta, jadi berhenti lah berterimakasih" jawab kai dan mengelus surai namja bermata owl yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya itu.

Dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh dyo. Dan mereka berdua pun sudah membelah jalanan kota seoul, menuju ke overdose university.

.

.

.

.

"baby, maaf aku tak bisa mengantar mu ke kelas" ucap kai saat sudah sampai di parkiran kampus mereka

"waeyo chagi" dyo mulai mengeluarkan jurus manja nya

"aku harus ke ruang dance, karena ada anggota baru, dan kabar nya akan masuk bagian dancing machin dengan ku" jelas kai dengan mengelus surai dyo, berharap dia mengerti.

"tapi, apa kau tak ada kelas pagi ini"

"opsso baby, hari ini jadwal ku kosong, dan hanya untuk mengurus ekstrakulikuler ku ini, tak apa kan" ucap kai lembut, dan dyo pun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia tak apa-apa. Kai pun mengecup sayang kening kekasihnya itu, dan dyo pergi menuju kelas nya.

.

.

.

.

"kai..." sapa seorang namja ber dimple dari depan ruang dance, dan yang di panggil pun berlari kecil menghampiri namja itu

"ne hyung, wae" ucap kai dan mereka berjalan masuk

"aniyo, ini, aku ingin mengenalkan nya" ucap namja itu dan menghampiri, seseorang, yang kai ketahui orang ini yang akan jadi pasangan dancing machin nya.

Namja yang ingin dikenalkan pada kai pun membalikan tubuhnya, dan mata rusanya yang indah menatap kearah kai.

**DEG**

Namja yang memiliki mata rusa itu merasa ada bagian tubuhnya yang bekerja tak normal saat dia menatap onix namja berkulit tan itu yang akan jadi phatner nya.

"xi luhan imnida" ujar luhan dan mengulurkan tangan nya pada kai

"kai imnida" kai menyambut uluran tangan luhan

Keduanya terdian dengan tangan yang masih bertautan, onix mata kedua nya saling beradu, seakan bisa menerawang ke dalam fikiran lawan yang di pandang nya. Tak ada yang berniat melepaskan tautan tangan antara mereka.

Kai, jangan sangka namja itu merasa biasa saja. Kai pun merasakan apa yang di rasakan luhan, kai juga merasa ada bagian tubuh nya yang bekerja tak normal.

"ehemmm... uhukk... uhukkk" namja berdimple yang bernama lay pun memecah keheningan antara kai dan luhan, dan karena kaget pun tautan tangan mereka pun terlepas, sehingga kedua nya menjadi sedikit canggung. Lay hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua teman nya itu.

"ahh, mianhae" kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"ahh, gwaenchana" timpal luhan

"ya.. ya.. sepertinya kalian harus banyak bicara" ujar lay dan meninggal kan dua namja yang baru saling mengenal itu.

"heum, err... lu" panggil kai canggung

"n-n-ne" jawab luhan yang juga gugup

"ah, lebih baik kita duduk di sana" kai menunjuk sofa yang berada di pojokan ruang dance. Dan menuntun kakinya dan luhan menuju sofa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Kai pun banyak bercerita, menceritakan hobby masing-masing, kisah masing-masing, dan mereka pun semakin tampak akrab dengan berbagai percakapan mereka.

"Lu, bagai mana jika kita mulai latihan" ajak Kai pada namja bermata rusa itu

"oke" Luhan menyusul Kai yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri dari sofa yang mereka duduki tadi

Kai dan Luhan mulai menggerakan tubuh mereka sesuai hentakan musik pengiring yang mereka pilih. Mereka memilih lagu Baby Don't Cry sebagai musik pengiring nya. Mereka melakukan gerakan dengan lincah, sampai musik akhirnya berhenti. Kai dan Luhan mengatur nafas mereka dan berbaring di lantai dance.

"kau hebat lu" puji Kai saat nafasnya mulai teratur kembali

"tak usah begitu, aku tau kau bisa lebih dari ini Kai-sii" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Kai. Begitu pun dengan Kai, onix mata mereka bertemu, dan Kai hanya tersenyum memandangi wajah teduh milik namja rusa yang berbaring di samping nya kini.

.

.

.

.

.

Dyo, namja bermata owl itu kini sedang membuat sebuah cake sederhana untuk kekasih nya, memang hari ini bukan lah hari spesial, untuk nya, untuk Kai, atau pun untuk hubungan mereka. Dyo hanya baru saja mencoba resep kue baru, dan ia ingin kekasih nya lah yang pertama kali mencicipi kue buatan nya.

"jja, akhirnya cup cake ini selesai" ucap Dyo girang melihat cake buatan nya

Tiba-tiba seorang namja tinggi datang menghampiri nya, dan...

**Haapppp...~~~~**

Namja itu memakan satu cup cake yang baru saja dibuat oleh Dyo

"Yakkk... pabbo, kenapa kau makan cup cake ku" teriak Dyo dan memukuli namja tinggi yang sudah mencuru satu cup cake milik nya.

"aishhh, kau ini, cup cake di buat memang untuk dimakan kan" jawab nya enteng

"Heyy, Park Chanyeol pabbo, kue ini untuk kekasih ku" Dyo menggerutu sambil mengemas kue nya untuk dibawa ke rumah Kai.

"ini kan hanya satu, masih banyak yang lain kan" sahut namja yang bernama Park chanyeol itu.

"aishhh, ya sudah... aku bisa cepat tua, marah-marah sama namja pabbo seperti mu" Dyo pun pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih berdiri di pentri dapur rumah Dyo

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Ya, Park Chanyeol adalah tetangga D.o dan mereka pun sudah berteman sejak kecil, mereka selalu satu sekolah. Dan kini pun Chanyeol dan D.o juga satu kampus juga satu jurusan. Sebenarnya ada sebuah perasaan yang di pendam Chanyeol, ia menyukai Dyo sejak dulu, tapi ia takut jika Dyo tau dan hubungan persahabatan mereka menjadi tidak baik. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini hanya selalu ada untuk Dyo, walau hanya sebagai sahabat nya. Tapi, Chanyeol yakin suatu sat nanti, ia akan berada di samping Dyo sebagai namja chingu nya.

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai..." panggil Dyo dari depan rumah namja chingu nya

"..."

"Kai, Chagi"

"..."

"heum, kemana dia, bukan kah hari ini tad ada jadwal kuliah" gumam Dyo

**Krieeetttt /sound gagal/**

"mian chagi, aku baru bangun tidur" tampak sosok namja chingu nya yang baru membukakan pintu

**Takkkk**

"dasar pemalas" ucap Dyo sembari menjitak kepala namja chingu nya yang tak tau apa isi kepalanya itu.

"auhhh, mian changi," sahut Kai sambil merangkul kekasih nya "heum, apa ini" sambung Kai saat melihat kotak yang di bawa kekasih nya.

"aishhh, kau bau, pergi sana mandi" Dyo meletakkan kotak berisi cup cake itu saat sudah berada dalam rumah Kai, dan mendorong tubuh namja chingu nya yang sedari tadi merangkul nya

"ishhh, bau-bau tapi cinta kan" goda Kai

"husss, sana-sana, bau" sahut Dyo dan mendorong kecil tubuh atletis Kai

"iya, iya, aku mandi... tapi..." kai menggantung ucapan nya dan

**CHU~~~**

Kai mencium pipi chuby kekasih nya itu dan berlari ke kamar mandi

"yakkk, dasar mesum" Dyo meneriaki kelakuan kekasihnya tapi dia juga sangat menyukai semua tingkah gila kekasih nya.

Dyo mulai menyusun cup cake yang dibawa nya kesebuah piring, sambil menunggu Kai yang sedang mandi.

**Greppp**

"bagai mana sekarang, sudah wangi" Kai, dialah yang sudah memeluk Dyo dari belakang

Yang di peluk pun hanya tersenyum dan membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap objek terindah dalam hidup nya.

"iya, sayang, sekarang kau sudah wangi" ucap Dyo dan menangkup wajah Kai dengan kedua tangan nya.

"dan, apa yang kau bawa baby" tanya Kai

"ini cup cake buatan ku, aku baru mempelajari resep nya dari majalah yang baru ku beli, kau coba ya" Dyo mengambil kan satu cup cake dan menyuapkan kue itu untuk kekasih nya.

"otteo" tanya Dyo saat Kai sudah memakan satu gigitan

"..." Kai diam dan menikmati gigitan pertama nya

"yakkk, ayo komentar" desak Dyo

"heum... mau jawaban jujur atau bohong" ucap Kai dengan mengusap-usap dagu nya

"tantu saja jujur pabbo"

"tidak enak, dan tidak manis" ucap Kai

"ishhh, aku membenci mu" Dyo mempoutkan bibir nya dan meninggal kan kai yang masih di dapur, Dyo beranjak ke sofa ruang tamu.

"hei, hei, baby, dengar dulu..." "tidak perlu, aku membenci mu" belum selesai Kai berucap Dyo langsung berteriak memotong ucapan Kai

Kai menyusul kekasih nya ke ruang tamu, mendudukan diri nya di sebelah Dyo

"hei, baby, dengarkan dulu" bujuk Kai

"apa... apa... kau jahat" jawab Dyo jutek

"hey, kue itu tidak enak, karena lebih enak dirimu baby, dan tidak manis karena lebih manis dirimu... bagai mana kalau aku memakan mu saja" ucap Kai dan pasti membuat pipi Dyo merona merah seperti tomat

"yakkk, yakkk, jahat... dasar mesum" Dyo memukul-mukul kekasih nya, dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Dyo tidak di jemput oleh Kai, dan jika terhitung hari ini, berarti sudah 4 hari namja Tan itu tidak menjemput Dyo saat berangkat dan mengantar Dyo saat pulang kampus.

"Gak di antar lagi" tiba-tiba namja tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol menghampiri D.o

"..." Dyo tak menjawab

"ayo naik, pergi sama aku aja, lagian kita satu kampus dan satu jurusan" tawar Chanyeol

"kau ini, kenapa memperdulikan aku, aku tidak perlu rasa perduli mu" sahut Dyo dengan nada sakartis

"ya sudah, aku hanya berniat baik Soo, dan kau akan ketinggalan matakuliah Jung soesangnim, dan kau tidak akan bisa ikut ujian akhir jika membolos kelas nya walau sekali saja" ucap Chanyeol dan mulai menghidupkan mesin motor nya

_"aishhh, sial, bagai mana ini, kenapa harus kelas Jung soesangnim pagi ini, dan kenapa harus Park pabbo ini yang menolong ku"_ gumam Dyo dalam hati

"aku duluan Soo" ucap Chanyeol dan siap menggas motor nya kencang

"hei, hei, tunggu" sergah Dyo dan berhasil menahan pedal gas Chanyeol "aku ikut" sambung Dyo, dan Chanyeol tersenyum kecil tapi penuh rasa kemenangan.

Chanyeol tau bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang keras kepala dan tinggi gengsi, tapi dia selalu mau merepotkan Kai yang tak lain adalah namja chingu Dyo, padahal walau hanya sebatas sahabat, atau sekedar tetangga, ia juga ingin direpotkan dengan namja yang ia cintai itu. Walau keras kepala, tapi Dyo juga manja, Chanyeol sangat ingin menjadi orang yang di butuhkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"gomawo" ucap Dyo saat sudah berada di parkiran kampus dan hendak meninggal kan Chanyeol yang masih memarkir motor nya.

"Soo" panggil Chanyeol lembut

**DEG**

"n-n-ne" entah kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi gugup setelah mendengar panggilan dari Chanyeol dan jantungnya pun bekerja tak normal

"tak ada kata gomawo dalam persahabatan" jawab Chanyeol dan tersenyum lembut untuk Kyungsoo

_"mwo, aishhh, aku kenapa, perasaan ku menjadi aneh seperti ini, dan dia, kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini, membuat ku merasa sesuatu yg aneh, seperti aku sedang bersama Kai"_ lagi-lagi Dyo bicara dalam hati nya

"Soo" dan untuk kedua kali nya panggilan lembut itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol

"yakkk, pabbo, kau kesambet ya, jangan pernah bicara benar seperti itu, itu tidak cocok untuk mu, dan satu lagi, berhenti memanggil ku Soo" ucap Dyo dan pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol, dan yang ditinggalkan hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah orang yang di cintai nya

.

.

.

.

Di ruang dance, kini terlihat 2 orang namja yang sedang asik berlatih, dan tak asing lagi, kedua namja itu adalah Kai dan Luhan. Mereka tampak sangat akrab, dan absen nya Kai menjemput baby soo nya dikarenakan namja bermata rusa yang sudah membuat nya berpaling dari namja yang dulu sangat dicintai oleh Kai.

Ya, Luhan lah penyebab nya, Kai jatuh hati pada luhan, dan tak menjemput Dyo, karena dia pergi menjemput luhan dan berlatih dengan namja mungil itu. Memang ini kemauan Kai sendiri, dan Luhan juga tak tau kalau Kai sudah memiliki kekasih.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan dance terbuka dan muncul Lay dari ambang pintu, Kai dan Luhan menghentikan latihan mereka dan beristirahat sejenak. Kai menghampiri Lay, dan luhan keluar sebentar untuk mencari air mineral.

"Kai, tumben kau sudah datang sepagi ini" tanya Lay saat Kai sudah di dekat nya

"aku hanya ingin berlatih"

"bagai mana dengan Kyungsoo" Lay to the point

"..." tak ada jawaban dari namja Tan itu

"sadarkah kau menyakitinya Kai" ucap Lay lagi

"apa maksud mu Lay" Kai malah balik bertanya

"sudah lah, aku bisa melihat nya, kau menyukai dancer baru kita kan" dab bingo, tepat sasaran

"ya, kau benar, aku menyukai nya" jawab Kai lalu menenggelamkan kepala nya dalam-dalam

"lalu, Kyungsoo"

"aku belum tau, aku juga sedang berfikir, apa aku masih mencintai nya atau tidak" jawab Kai, tapi terdengar bimbang

"temui dia Kai, jangan kau tinggal kan begitu saja"

"ya, kau benar, aku akan cari waktu yang tepat"

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah tepat seminggu Kai tidak menemui Kyungsoo, dan hanya mengirimi pesan singkat saar akan pergi dan pulang kampus. Dyo hanya duduk malas di sofa ruang tamu rumah nya, dan seorang namja tinggi menerobos masuk dan langsung duduk di samping nya

"yakkk, bisa kah kau bertamu dengan sopan tuan Park pabbo" sergah Dyo langsung saat Chanyeol duduk di sebelah nya

"hei, Soo, kau kenapa marah-marah sihhh" jawab Chanyeol acuh dan mengganti-ganti chanel tv yang sedang Kyungsoo tonton

"bukan urusan mu pabbo"

"kau PMS ya"

"yakkk, aku namja" jawab Dyo dan memukuli namja jangkung yang duduk di sebelah nya

"auu, auu, iya, iya, hentikan, ini sakit, bisa tidak kau memukul dengan cinta" teriak Chanyeol dan sekaligus mengguda Kyungsoo

"ishhh, dasar pabbo" Dyo mengacuhkan namja jangkung itu

**Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt...**

**From : Kai chagi**

"**baby soo, maaf aku kurang meluangkan waktu ku, hari ini aku free, mau kah kau jalan-jalan ku, nanti jam 4 aku jemput ya"**

"YEEEEYYYYYYYY" teriak Dyo dan mengagetkan namja yang duduk di sebelah nya

"hei kau kesambet ya" Chanyeol mengecek gendang telinga nya yang berdenging mendengar teriakan namja mungil itu

"aishh, berisik, aku akan jalan dengan kai jam 4 ini"

"hei, kau yang berisik" tukas Chanyeol

"ya sudah, ini rumah rumah siapa...?" tanya Dyo

"rumah mu.."

"mulut, mulut siapa...?" tanya nya lagi

"mulut mu..."

"ya sudah, berarti terserah ku" ucap Dyo lalu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tapi sebelumnya, dia menjulurkan lidah nya pada namja tinggi itu

"yaakkkk, tapi telinga ku yang jadi korban" teriak nya, tapi tak di tanggapi lagi dengan namja bermata owl itu

"aishhh, anak itu, tapi tak apa Soo, begini lebih baik, walau hati ku sakit, tapi saat kau diam dan menyendiri, itu lebih menyakitiku" guman Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 03:45 KST, Dyo pun sudah bersiap siap, dan kembali turun ke ruang tamu. Dilihat nya, Chanyeol masih disana. Dyo mendudukan tubuhnya kembali di samping chanyeol.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 04:25 KST. Dan orang yang di tunggu tak kunjung datang. Dan pesan pun juga tak ada, ini membuat Dyo khawatir.

04:45 KST

05:15 KST

**Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt...**

Dengan cepat Dyo menyambar handphone nya yang tergeletak di atas meja

**From : Kai chagi**

"**baby Soo. Mian, aku ketiduran, jadi sepertinya kita batal jalan-jalan hari ini, bagai mana kalau lusa saja ya, aku pastikan aku tak ketiduran lagi"**

Kyungsoo membanting benda persegi itu ke sofa yang di duduki nya dan Chanyeol.

"wae Soo" tanya chanyeol

"aniyo" jawab Dyo seadanya

"gak jadi jalan"

"..."

"berdiri lah, ayo pergi dengan ku" Chanyeol berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan nya pada Kyungsoo

"shiro, aku malas" Dyi menepis tangan Chanyeol yang terulur untuk nya

"ayolah, kau pasti suka, ada festival di pinggiran sungai Han, pasti seru di sana" Chanyeol kembali mengulurkan tangan nya

"aku bilang gak mau ya gak mau" ucap Dyo sakartis, tapi yang dituju hanya tersenyum miris. Dan dengan paksa menarik Dyo untuk mengikuti nya

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, akhirnya Dyo pun pergi bersama Chanyeol ke festival yang dimaksud oleh namja jangkung itu. Dan ternyata benar, tempat itu indah dan sangat ramai pengunjung.

"Yeol, ini indah sekali" kagum Dyo saat baru saja sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Chanyeol

"aku bilang juga apa, kajja, kita berkeliling" Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan beriringan.

"Yeol, aku mau permen kapas besar itu" Dyo berhenti dan menunjuk sebuah permen kapas berukuran besar

"kau dapat kan Soo" Chanyeol tanpa protes membelikan nya untuk Dyo

Dan entah sadar atau tidak, Kyungsoo memeluk erat pegelangan tangan Chanyeol

"Yesss, gom..." belum selesai ucapan Dyo, Chanyeol sudah menempelkan jarinya di bibir Kyungsoo dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena namja jangkung itu tau, pasti Dyo akan berterima kasih, harus nya ia yang berterima kasih untuk hari ini. Dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis dan mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka, sembari kembali berkeliling tempat itu.

Chanyeol dan Dyo pun menikmati ramai nya suasana di tengah keramaian, mereka mencoba semua permainan yang ada, di iringi gelak tawa, dari Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pastinya. Mereka juga mencoba games berhadia, dan Chanyeol menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli koin permainan itu, dan akhirnya sebuah boneka beruang besar berhasil didapatkan Chanyeol, jelas boneka itu untuk namja yang paling di cintai nya.

Tapi, setelah puas tertawa, tiba-tiba langkah Dyo terhenti, dan onix matanya tertuju ke satu arah, Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Dyo, dan ternyata, nampak seseorang yang tak asing lagi berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Namja yang tak asing lagi itu adalah Kai, tapi, dia tak sendiri, Kai bersama seorang manja mungil yang terlihat cantik dan memiliki mata seperti rusa, Chanyeolkembali menatap Dyo, dan mata owl namja itu sudah berlinang buliran bening.

"Soo" panggil nya lembut

Tapi bukannya menjawab Dyo malah berlari meninggalkan chanyeon dan sebelum itu, memberikan boneka beruang besar yang baru di dapatkan Chanyeol.

"Soo... Soo... kau mau kemana" teriak namja jangkung itu dan menerobos kerumunan orang yang memadati tempat itu untuk menyusul, namja bermata owl yang dicintai nya itu.

Ternyata, Kyungsoo kini duduk di pinggiran sungai Han, dan kenapa punggung namja itu tampak bergetar, apa dia menangis? Ya, kyungsoo menangis, ia merasa sangat sakit, namja yang sangat dicintai nya, berbohong pada nya, dan pergi dengan namja lain, "mungkin, menghilangnya Kai seinggu ini juga jarena namja jalang itu" fikir Dyo

Dyo merasa ada yang merangkul bahu nya, dan benar saja, ternyata itu chanyeol. Ia selalu ada untuk menenangkan hati Kyungsoo yang sedang kalut atau kesal.

"mengapa selalu kau yeol.. hikss.. hikss" tangis Dyo pecah dalam rangkulan Chanyeol

"karena ini tugas ku Soo" ucap nya dan mendekap erat tubuh Dyo yang bergetar

"hikss... hikss..." Dyo hanya bisa menangis

"menangis lah soo, menangis dalam pelukan ku, alirkan rasa sakit mu pada ku, biar aku yang sakit, kau hanya boleh bahagia" ucap Chanyeol dan mengelus surai Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

**To : Kai chagi**

"**Kai, sempat kan waktu mu siang ini, aku ingin bicara, aku tunggu di taman kampus, jangan telat, aku tak ingin mendengar alasan penolakan, atau akan ku susul kau ke ruang dance mu"**

**Send**

"kajja Soo, kau tak ingin telat kan" sahut Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu Kyungsoo untuk berangkat ke kampus

"ne, Yeol, " tak ada lagi Dyo yang suka memarahi namja jangkung itu, sekarang ada nya Dyo yang selalu manja pada nya, dan Chanyeol suka saat namja yang dicintai nya selalu bergantung pada nya

Siang ini, di taman kampus, sudah duduk Kai dan Dyo di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang

"ada apa baby, apa ini sangat penting" Kai to the point

"apa ada yang lebih penting dari aku" Dyo balik bertanya, dan sontak membuat Kai tertegun

"ani baby, aku..." "langsung saja Kai, aku mau kita putus" sambung Dyo sebelum ucapan Kai selesai

"mwo, wae" tanya Kai kaget mendengar ucapan kekasih nya, atau entah sebagai apa kini Kyungsoo di hidup nya

"jangan terus bersandiwara, aku lelah, kau membohongi ku, tak menghubungi ku, menghindari ku, aku tau itu karena namja jalang yang pergi bersama mu ke festival di sungai Han kemarin kan" ucap dyo, dan Bingo. Ucapan Dyo membuat Kai membelalakan matanya, tak disangka Dyo tau dengan sendirinya

"Luhan bukan namja seperti itu" sanggah Kai

"oh, jadi nama nya Luhan, dan kau membela nya, bagus, itu sudah menjadi penjelas untuk kita kedepan nya, kita berakhir Kai" ucap Dyo lalu berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki

**Greppp**

Kai menahan pergelangan tangan Dyo, dan Dyo pun berhenti, tapi tidak membalikan tubuh nya

"mianhae Soo, aku sudah melukai mu, tapi sungguh, aku yang mulai mencintai nya, bukan dia yang menggoda ku, mungkin memang ini yang terbaik, kau harus mendapatkan orang yang mencintai mu, jika kita bertahan, dan hanya kau yang masih mencintai ku, sama saja itu menyakiti diri mu soo" akhir nya Kai mengakui semua nya

"sudah la, aku tak apa-apa" ucap Dyo seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan kai, lalu pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

"hiksss, hiksss, dasar Kai bodoh, dia mengakui semua nya, dan rela meninggalkan ku demi namja itu, aku tak menyangka seperti ini akhirnya, aku selalu mencintai nya, tapi dia, hiksss, hiksss" Dyo bicara sendiri dalam ruang kelas nya

"hei, kau seperti orang gila bicara sendiri" sahut Chanyeol, yang kini sudah berada di hadapan Dyo

"Yeolll" Dyo berdiri dan memeluk namja jangkung itu

"iya, aku disini" Chanyeol membalas pelukan Dyo

Dyo pun menangis sejadi jadi nya di pelukan Chanyeol

_"gomawo yeol, kau selalu ada untukku, mungkin benar kata Kai, ini yang terbaik, aku harus mendapatkan orang yang juga masih mencintai ku, dan mungkin orang itu adalah kau"_ ucap Dyo dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan" panggil Kai lembut

"heum" dan hanya di jawab dengan deheman oleh luhan

"aku ingin bicara" kai meraih pergelangan tangan luhan

"bicara lah kai, aku akan mendengarkan nya" Luhan menghadap kan tubuh nya pada Kai

"Lu, aku baru putus dengan kekasih ku" ucap kai

Luhan langsung membelalakan bola mata nya seakan ingin terpental keluar

"Mwooo!" kaget luhan dan langsung melepas kan tangan nya yang di genggam Kai

"Lu, maaf aku baru mengatakan nya"

"maaf, maaf kau bilang, selama ini kita bersama, dan aku kira kita lebih dari teman, dan aku juga mengira kau hanya miliku, ternyata kau sudah punya kekasih" murka luhan, saat mendengar pengakuan kai

"Lu dengar dulu, " "cukup kai, aku sudah cukup mendengar penjelasan mu, dan ku rasa sudah cukup, jauhi aku" luhan memotong kata-kata kai, dan langsung pergi dari ruang dance itu

.

.

.

"Yeollie" ucap Dyo yang masih dalam pelukan namja tinggi itu

"heum" gumam cahnyeol yang masih mengelus surai Dyo

"nama nya Luhan" ucap Dyo, dan sontak chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka

"luhan, apa kau yakin Soo" Tanya chanyeol kaget, dan seperti nya chanyeol mengenal namja itu

"ada apa yeoll, kau mengenal nya" Tanya Dyo bingung

"seperti nya begitu" Chanyeol pun menjawab dengan ragu

"bisa tunjukan yang mana orang nya" pinta Dyo

"baiklah, ayo kita cari dia" ajak chanyeol dan mereka pun pergi mencari luhan

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah bangku panjang, seorang namja mungil duduk dan menenggelamkan wajah nya, dalam dalam, tampak nya namja itu menangis terlihat dari bahu nya yang bergetar.

"Luhan" panggil seseorang, dan namja bernama luhan itu mendongakkan kepalanya

"Chanyeol" seru nya dan menghapus air mata nya

"boleh kami duduk" Tanya chanyeol, dan luhan pun hanya menganggukan kepala nya

"ada apa lu, kenapa kau menangis" Tanya chanyeol lagi

"aniyo, aku taka pa-apa" elak luhan

"jangan bohong Lu, kau tak pandai dalam hal itu" paksa chanyeol

Luhan pun membuang arah pandang nya, menghindari dua namja yang duduk di samping kiri nya dan sedang menatap nya intens

"orang yang ku cintai menyatakan cinta pada ku Yeoll" adu luhan pada sahabat lama nya itu

Mendengar pengakuan luhan pun, Dyo langsung terperangah, karena dia tau sekali namja itu pasti Kai. Tapi Chanyeol cepat menatap perubahan ekspresi Dyo dan member isyarat agar sabar dan pura-pura tak mengenal Kai.

"lalu, apa yang membuat mu sedih Lu" Tanya chanyeol lagi

"dia sudah punya kekasih yeoll, dia mengakui nya saat menyatakan cinta pada ku, berarti aku perusak hubungan orang yeoll, kau tau kan, kalau aku mengetahui ini dari awal, aku tak akan menyukai nya, Hiksss… Hiksss…" dan tangis Luhan pun kembali pecah saat menceritakan apa yang terjadi

Dyo pun merasa bersalah pada luhan. Karena sudah berniat member pelajaran pada namja selembut luhan, dan akhir nya Dyo lebih mengerti lagi, memang Kai lah yang sudah berhenti mencintai nya, bukan salah Luhan.

Dan Dyo pun, memberi isyarat pada pada chanyeol untuk pergi dari sana, dan membiarkan luhan sendiri dulu, mungkin luhan perlu menenangkan diri nya.

"Lu, tenangkan diri mu, maaf aku tak bisa menemani, aku ada urusan" ucap Chanyeol setelah mendapat isyarat dari Dyo

"ne yeoll, gwaenchana. Dan terima kasih, sudah menemani ku sebentar," balas luhan

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan tak datang untuk latihan dance, bahakan ini sudah 1minggu namja mungil itu absen, dan tak member kabar sama sekali

"Kai, apa yang terjadi, mengapa Luhan sudah 1minggu tak terlihat" Tanya lai pada namja tan yang biasa nya dekat dengan luhan itu.

"…." Dan yang di Tanya pun hanya diam

"yakkk, apa kau bisu, aku bicara pada mu khamjong"

"…." Kai masih tetap diam

"aishhh ka…" "biar kami yang bicara pada nya" tiba-tiba Chanyeol dan dyo datang dan memotong ucapan Lay

"heum, ya sudah, urus namja keras kepala ini" sahut Lay dan pergi meninggalkan mereka

Kai pun yang dari tadi hanya menunduk dan tak memperdulikan ucapan lay, menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan Dyo

"mau apa kalian" Tanya kai dingin

"hei, begitu kah sikap mu pada seseorang yang sudah menjadi mantan kekasih mu" balas chanyeol dengan smirk nya, dan langsung mendapat cubitan dari Dyo

"aku tidak ingin di ganggu" Kai tak menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol

"tapi ini mengenai luhan" Dyo angkat bicara

Mendengar nama luhan, Kai langsung terperangah dan bangkit dari duduk nya

"mwo, luahn, dimana dia, kau tau dimana dia soo, katakana pada ku soo, jebal" ucap Kai tanpa jeda, dan mencengkram bahu Dyo

"yakkk, yakkk, tuan kai, apa kau bisa tenang" sergah chanyeol dan menjauhkan Kai dari Dyo

"aishhh, katakana, apa yang kalian tau tentang luhan, dimana dia" lagi lagi Kai bertanya dengan terburu buru

"akan ku jawab tapi, dengarkan dulu aku baik-baik" ucap chanyeol, dan Kai hanya memutar bola mata nya dengan malas, tapi ia tetap manganggukan kepala

"bagus, pertama, luhan ada lah teman ku…" "MWO…!" kaget kai, dan menghentikan ucapan Chanyeol

"yakkk, sudah ku bilang dengarkan dulu" kesal chanyeol pada namja tan itu

"aishh, baiklah, lanjut kan" ujar Kai

"kedua, luhan itu mencintai mu, tapi dia marah karena kau tak jujur dari awal pada nya" Chanyeol sengaja member jeda pada ucapan nya agar Kai penasaran

"lalu, apa lagi yang kau tau, cepat beri tau aku" sergah Kai

"ketiga, luhan kini berada di airport dan akan kembali ke china" ucap Chanyeol dalam satu tarikan nafas, karena jika tidak, kai pasti akan memotong ucapan nya

Kai yang mendengar info terakhir itu pun membelalakan mata nya

"yakkk, kenapa info penting ini kau sampai kan belakangan" ucap kai panic dan langsung berlari menuju parkiran kampus agar bisa mengejar luhan yang akan pergi

Dan karena panic nya, Kai sampai belum mengenakan bajunya, dia hanya pergi menggunakan kaus singlet nya dan memperlihat kan tubuh atletis nya

"yakkk, pabbo, baju mu" teriak Dyo tapi terlambat, tapi melihat itu Dyo dan Chanyeol pun tertawa bahagia, karena satu cinta lagi terselamat kan, seperti Cinta mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai pun sudah sampai di airport, namja tan itu langsung berlari menyusuri seluruh airport sambil meneriakan nama Luhan, dan tanpa ia sadari seluruh mata menatap pada nya.

"Lu…"

"Luhan…"

"LUHAN…"

Luhan yang sedang menunggu jadwal keberangkatan nya pun, mendengar seseorang memanggil nama nya, luhan mengedarkan pandangan nya, mencari seseorang yang memanggil nya, dan akhir nya, luhan melihat sosok seseorang yang dikenal nya, dan namja itu akhirnya juga menatap nya.

"Chajaseo" gumam namja tan itu saat sudah melihat Luhan dan langsung berlari menghampiri namja rusa itu

Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh..

Nafas kai terengah-engah saat sudah berada di hadapan luhan

"Lu, jangan pergi" ucap Kai to the poin

"Kai…"

"Lu, aku mohon, aku mencintai mu lu, maaf aku sudah tak jujur pada mu, itu karena aku takut kehilangan mu, tapi akhirnya aku memilih mu Lu, kumohon, jangan pergi" kai berucap tanpa member jeda

GREPPPP…

Kai, tiba-tiba langsung memeluk namja yang berada di hadapan nya itu.

"kai…" panggil Luhan

"lu, katakana pada ku, kau tak akan pergi, aku mencintai mu, sungguh" ucap kai, masih memeluk luhan

"aku juga mencintai mu Kai" balas luhan, dan Kai pun langsung beraluh menatap namja mungil itu

"benarkah" Tanya Kai

"iya, aku juga mencintai mu, dan aku tak akan pergi" jawab luhan dengan mengurai senyum nya, "Tapi…" sambung luhan tapi ucapan luhan itu terputus

"Tapi, tapi apa Lu, kau ingin aku melakukan apa, akan ku lakukan Lu, apa pun itu"

"ehh, anu.. bukan itu kai, Tapi…" "lalu apa, katakana lah lu"lagi-lagi kai memotong omongan Luhan

"errrr, itu Baju mu Kai" jawab luhan dengan senyum malu-malu

Mendengar ucapan luhan, Kai pun langsung memandang tubuh nya, yang hanya terbalut kaus singlet, dan ia pun hanya menutup wajah nya sendiri

"mianhae lu, ini karena aku buru-buru" jawab Kai malu

"gwaenchana Kai, ini" Luhan memberikan jaket nya pada Kai "pakai, ini, semua yeoja melihat mu dengan tatapan lapar kai" sambung luhan dan mempoutkan bibir nya

"kau cemburu deer" Tanya Kai dengan nada menggoda

"aniya" jawab luhan singkat

CHU~~~

Kai mencium kening Luhan

"hanya kau yang ada di hati ku deer, jadi jangan khawatir, mereka hanya melihat tubuh ku, jika kau mau, kau bisa melihat lebih" ucap nya setelah itu

"yakkk, dasar mesum" jawab luhan dengan pipi nya yang sudah merona

"sudah lah, ayo kita pulang" ajak kai, dan luhan pun mengangguk setuju.

_END_

**Huaaa, akhirnya selesai juga ni epep, tangan udah pegel ngetik nya... /gak ngurus/ heum, mian ne, kalau banyak typo, atau kepanjangan, tulisan nya gak rapi, ceritanya membosan kan, soalnya yang ngetik manusia #ngekkk /iya lah, massa hantu/ yaudin, akhir kata kamsahamnida *bow**


End file.
